


no sin sangrar

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le dedica el mismo mohín desafiante que recuerda en un niño que apenas le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, algo se le encoge en el estómago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no sin sangrar

**Author's Note:**

> Lo mismo se me nota un poco el jaytim y el brucebabs.
> 
> Ay, dejadme en paz que no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de nada.

Es mucho más alto de lo que parece en las cámaras. Es enorme, una montaña que se apoya contra el muro de ladrillo descascarillado del campus y le saluda con dos dedos en un ademán perezoso, el cigarrillo a punto de consumirse colgando de sus labios. Bárbara le ve a través de la ventana y pierde el hilo de su conferencia. 

Hasta ese momento sólo le ha visto a través de las pantallas. Le dedica el mismo mohín desafiante que recuerda en un niño que apenas le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, algo se le encoge en el estómago. Lo recuerda pequeño, como solía ser Dick, con las rodillas llenas de sangre y los dedos temblorosos, tan nervioso en su primera misión que no le dice nada a Bruce sobre el tabaco. 

_(Se quedan mirando y Bárbara se sienta a su lado y Robin sonríe y el humo se escapa de sus labios.)_

Cuando sale de la clase, Jason ya no esta, y si no supiera que está vivo, si Bruce no tuviera las heridas para demostrarlo, Bárbara pensaría que su memoria le juega malas pasadas.

 

*

 

Dick le dice “ten cuidado” con aquel tono condescendiente que se le escapa de vez en cuando, le habla de Jason como si fuera una bestia totalmente distinta. Es un comentario —quiere pensar— sin intencionalidad, Dick sabe perfectamente de lo que es capaz. Bárbara escucha y contesta en monosílabos, porque no sabe cómo explicarle. Cómo decirle que el Joker les cambia, que el mismo veneno que ha consumido a Jason ella aún lo tiene en el estómago, lo siente cada mañana al despertarse, en esa décima de segundo en la que olvida y se siente atrapada en su propio cuerpo. 

Dick le dice “ten cuidado con él”. Bárbara quiere decirle “que tenga él cuidado conmigo”.

 

*

 

Hay una taquería cerca de su apartamento, un agujero poco iluminado entre dos edificios y con apenas tres mesas y sillas destartaladas. Solía llevar a Cass allí, a las dos de la mañana, antes de que comenzara su patrulla. A Cass no le gusta la comida mexicana, pero Jason se encoge en una sudadera roja y sonríe desde el fondo del local. 

—Ey, Babs. 

Tiene una herida a medio cerrar en el lado izquierdo de la cara y salsa picante en la punta de los dedos, queso derretido que se desparrama sobre todo el plato. 

—¿Me dejas sitio?

Jason aparta una de las sillas en un golpe de su bota, para que Bárbara pueda acercarse sin problemas. Ella apoya su bolso sobre su regazo, donde tiene los batarangs de repuesto y un bote de spray de pimienta que aún no ha estrenado. Jason se limpia las manos en una servilleta y aprieta los labios. Escucha las palabras de Dick en su cabeza y analiza, compara. Porque le resulta imposible no ver al niño que tutorizaba cada miércoles y jueves en su descanso, escondidos en su cubículo de la comisaría. Él sonríe bravucón, se pone una máscara por encima de los nervios, y Bárbara distingue la glock en su cinturón y piensa _qué te han hecho, Jason_. Lo que dice, no obstante, es 

—¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

Jason se encorva y sacude la cabeza, se frota los ojos —rojos, como si estuviera a punto de caerse encima de la mesa—. 

—No lo sé. Quizá. 

Bárbara asiente despacio. Nota la mirada de Jason clavada en su silla y se siente expuesta de una manera que no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. La mayor parte de ellos se han acostumbrado, Bárbara les ha enseñado a golpes, pero la expresión de Jason va más allá de la lástima o la comprensión. La mira como si pudiera ver la sangre del disparo.

—Hoy tengo trabajo —dice, rompiendo esa barrera espesa de silencio—, pero si vuelves a pasar por aquí con hambre, avísame con antelación.

Bruce deja un mensaje en su contestador; Bárbara apoya la frente contra el teclado y respira despacio mientras lo escucha. Encontró el rastreador y los micrófonos hace dos días, no dijo nada por deferencia, cortesía profesional. A veces Bruce sigue pensando que está con ellos, que es Batgirl y no Bárbara Gordon, Oráculo, algo más grande que su idea de los murciélagos. Coge uno de los micrófonos y medita mucho antes de hablar. 

—La Torre está vedada, Bruce —y luego—. Dejaré entrar a quien yo quiera. 

 

*

 

Jason se mantiene ocupado. En cuatro meses cambia tres veces de piso franco, no duerme en el mismo sitio más de dos días seguidos, deja un reguero de cadáveres y pólvora detrás de sí. A veces Tim se deja caer en la Torre, de madrugada, se hace una bola en una de las sillas de plástico y se envuelve en una manta térmica. Casi nunca hablan, y es algo que Bárbara agradece. Cuando lo hacen, es con la voz somnolienta y estudiando la pantalla que hay a su derecha.

—A veces creo que quiere que sepamos dónde está. 

Ella da un sorbo a su té. 

—Quiere que Bruce lo sepa, no sé los demás. 

Tim se encoge aún más en su asiento. Es diminuto, es casi tan pequeño como Cass, una bola de exceso de cafeína y enfado acumulado. Sacude la cabeza y cierra los ojos. 

 

*

 

“Os he dejado un regalo en Yeavely Park” o “West Harlow, junto al antiguo Teatro Coliseo. Ya he avisado a la policía, de nada”. A menudo hay más heridos que cadáveres, pero Jason no falla al cumplir las expectativas. Sus conversaciones no duran más que lo que tarda en invadir su frecuencia y abandonar la radio en la papelera más cercana. 

Las primeras veces avisa a Bruce. Después se acumulan y, en algún momento, pasan a un segundo plano, algo con lo que ya lidiarán cuando la ciudad se calme. 

Bárbara las apunta todas. Guarda las coordenadas y los recortes y de vez en cuando Tim añade algo, después de algún encontronazo furtivo con Jason del que sale lleno de ceniza y cristales rotos, y Bárbara ve algo bullendo ahí debajo, enmascarado en una mirada concienzuda y decepcionada.

 

*

 

Jason deja rastros de sangre por toda la Torre. Se sujeta el costado con una mano, hace presión con los guantes, y Bárbara le mira desde el ordenador. “Por amor de dios, échate en la camilla”, y Jason asiente, con el rostro blanco, quitándose la chaqueta a tirones. 

—Cómo te metes en estas, Jason.  
—¿Por qué asumes que lo he empezado yo?

Bárbara le desata el kevlar, tira de la tela de su camiseta con demasiada fuerza. “Porque siempre las empiezas tú.”

—Ya.

Cierra los ojos y gruñe.

Aguanta despierta hasta que amanece. Jason tiembla, febril, encogido y con los músculos en tensión, con las rodillas fuera de la camilla. Bruce debe saberlo, no ha entrado ni una sola llamada suya en toda la noche. Bruce _debe_ saberlo. 

Jason le roba unos analgésicos y le pregunta. Por su vida y por la universidad y no dice el nombre de Dick —lo evita como si quemara, Bárbara sabe que es una cosa sólida allí, que le cuesta un mundo quedárselo dentro— pero pregunta por todo. Le da un golpe a la cajetilla de tabaco y saca un cigarrillo, lo mantiene entre los dedos sin encenderlo. Bárbara odia el tabaco, odia el olor y la sensación reseca que le deja en la garganta.

—¿Cuánto piensas seguir así?  
—¿Por qué? ¿Vas a chivarte si no me porto bien?

No le da tiempo a ningún comentario más, Bárbara agarra uno de los bō que siempre hay en su gimnasio. No le golpea con demasiada fuerza, sólo un golpe seco en el costado, dos centímetros por debajo del navajazo. 

—Créeme, Batman es la menor de tus preocupaciones. 

Jason jadea, se aferra al borde de la camilla y su tabaco se desparrama por el suelo. 

—Estoy contigo, Jason, pero hay límites.

 _Límites que ya has cruzado_ , se queda en su garganta. Quiere verlo tan blanco y negro como Bruce o como Dick, pero es incapaz, porque mira a Jason y ve las manos del Joker sostiendo el revolver y vuelve a sentir esa punzada de dolor intermitente que se colaba entre las rendijas del shock. Escucha de nuevo el clic de la cámara y se siente enferma, violada, rabiosa. Y, cuando se acaba, se siente mucho más fuerte.

_No todos podemos permitirnos el lujo de autodestruirnos y llevarnos todo lo que podamos por el camino._

—Intentaré pasarme lo menos posible por aquí. 

Su voz es rasgada. “Asegúrate de que te vea un médico de verdad.”

—Sí, mamá. 

Bárbara sacude la cabeza y va hasta la cocina, se entretiene calentando agua suficiente para tres teteras hasta que está segura de que Jason se ha ido. 

 

*

 

Bruce lo sabe.

De vez en cuando Jason hace eso. Colarse en la Torre, a veces sangrando por fuera, a veces por dentro. Bárbara tiene un sofá-cama que Steph encontró en una esquina de Crime Alley y arrastró hasta allí, que limpió a conciencia hasta que quedó a su gusto. Bárbara nunca tuvo el valor de volverlo a tirar. 

A veces Jason duerme ahí, y Bruce lo sabe. 

Se cuela en la Torre y se yergue en una esquina, debería parecerle amenazador pero hace tiempo que las sombras dejaron de darle miedo. 

—¿Qué tal está?

Bárbara no aparta la mirada de la pantalla, porque si lo hace tendrá que decirle la verdad y cree que eso resquebrajaría a Bruce un poco más, un milímetro a cada segundo. 

—Ya sabes cómo es —teclea rápido—. Lleva tiempo. 

Lleva años. 

Batman asiente.

Bárbara cierra los ojos y respira hondo, se recoloca las gafas. “Creo que le ayudaría si...” pero Bruce ya no está. Sacude la cabeza, vuelve al trabajo.


End file.
